Without you I am Nothing
by Super Magical Mushrooms
Summary: James comienza a sentir algo mas que amistad por Sirius ¿sera correspondido?


Disclaimer: todo es de Rowling, salvo unas cosas de mi invención.

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic slash, así que please ténganme paciencia y la verdad es que estoy muy ilusionada con el, así que aquí les presento el primer capitulo, ojala y les agrade.

OoOoOo

Capitulo 1: But your love is like a secret.

-Prongs ¿no crees que te excediste un poco? –pregunto Remus y aunque trato de que su tono fuera lo mas acusatorio posible su rostro lucia una sonrisa difícil de ocultar

James Potter subía pesadamente los escalones que conducían al aula de historia de la magia seguido por Remus y Peter, los tres trataban de que sus túnicas no se arremolinaran por el fuerte viento que se colaba por un ventanal cercano a ellos

-claro que no además a estas fechas Snape ya debe de estar acostumbrado- sentencio con acento áspero

-¿y que opino Sirius de esta broma?

El chico de gafas se volvió súbitamente hacia Peter y sus ojos desprendieron un brillo al escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

-pues no se lo comente, se me paso- dijo tratando de zanjar el asunto

Solo Lupin se dio cuenta del resplandor en la mirada de James pero no le dijo nada.

Sirius Black caminaba muy cerca de la orilla del lago sin prestarle importancia al clima, su mente estaba centrada en James, se sentía bastante deprimido por que su relación últimamente era muy distante, actuaba como si no quisiera estar con el e incluso cuando se quedaban solos trataba de evitarlo y no lo entendía; desde que regresaron al colegio se comportaba así y eso le dolía por que era su mejor amigo.  
Desde que se conocieron en el anden 9 3'4 sintió que una conexión muy especial los unía como si hubieran estado juntos desde siempre, el lo había acompañado en todos los momentos buenos y malos a lo largo de seis años; de hecho todas las vacaciones de verano el y sus padres lo acogían en su casa y desde las pasadas lo habían hecho definitivamente.

A lo lejos se escucho el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases y se encamino con paso abatido, tenia HM y sin James era peor que nunca.

Al llegar al salón encontró que el lugar que habitualmente el ocupaba ahora estaba tomado por Peter, lo cual le extraño bastante ya que James nunca lo dejaba sentarse con el en ninguna clase y menos en esa, así que se limito a ocupar el lugar acostumbrado de peter junto a Remus

James lo miro de reojo mientras jugaba distraídamente con una pluma y Lupin, harto de la situación trato de entablar una conversación con ambos.

-les parece bien que esta noche comencemos con el trabajo de Aritmancia?

-me da igual Rem¿tu que dices prongs? La expresión de sirius era apacible, pero denotaba una pequeña inseguridad al dirigirse a su amigo.

-igual que tu sirius, no me importa, pero mientras mas pronto mejor ¿no?

Peter se dio cuenta que algo raro le pasaba a sus amigos, por el pequeño e insignificante detalle que james ya no se dirigía a sirius como padfoot, pero no le dio importancia

La clase transcurrió tan aburrida como siempre y todo el grupo sintió un gran alivio al ver al Profesor Binss anotando las lecciones que tendrían que estudiar para el día siguiente.

Por la noche en la sala común, sirius estaba sentado en un mullido sillón frente al fuego fingiendo que leía, pero en realidad planeaba el discurso que le iba a dar a James en media hora, ya había quedado con Remus y Peter que necesitaba hablar a solas con el así que les pidió que se desaparecieran por un tiempo, estaba un poco nervioso por que no sabia como iba a reaccionar su amigo, había dos posibilidades que lo ignorara o que se enojara, pero ya no podía soportar por mas tiempo esta situación.

Al traspasar el retrato de la señora gorda James iba pensativo, desordenándose el cabello de forma distraída cuando algo llamo fuertemente su atención, ese algo era sirius leyendo un libro junto al fuego, nerviosamente miro a su alrededor y maldijo por que la habitación estaba vacía, bueno solo estaba padfoot con esos hermosos ojos grises paseándose entre las paginas, sus manos fuertes y pálidas acariciando el lomo del libro y sintió que su rostro se encendía, se regaño mentalmente no quería que el se diera cuenta.

-hola prongs¿sabes? Moony y Wormtail están un poco ocupados así que vamos a tener que trabajar los dos solos ¿no te molesta? –hablo rápidamente parta evitar ser interrumpido

-no me molesta sirius¿por que, lo dices como si fuera un ogro

-pues lo digo por que desde que regresamos de vacaciones te comportas de forma muy rara, ya no me hablas y menos te quedas solo conmigo¿Qué demonios te pasa? –exclamo en tono molesto, trato de no reclamarle desde el principio, pero dos meses soportando la situación hicieron mella en su animo

James lo observò con indiferencia, sabia que iba a llegar ese momento aunque por el carácter de su amigo lo esperaba mucho antes

-no entiendo a lo que te refieres, sigo siendo igual con todo el mundo

-tu lo has dicho, con todo el mundo pero menos conmigo¿te hice algo?

Potter no sabia que contestarle, no podía decirle que últimamente pensaba mucho en el, incluso lo soñaba, que cuando lo veía dormir su mente trataba de grabar esa imagen para siempre, que le encantaba su sonrisa, no, seria maravilloso confesarle lo que sentía pero desgraciadamente no debía hacerlo.

-ni al caso tus comentarios padfoot, la verdad es que no debes de hacer tanto drama por nada, yo estoy bien con todo el mundo y también contigo –no quería ser tan borde con el pero le pareció que era la única forma de ocultar sus sentimientos

-ya, ósea que yo soy el que esta mal aquí –los ojos de Black se ensombrecieron, estaba muy molesto y también muy ofendido, no entendía por que james se portaba así y antes de darse la vuelta agrego –pues aquí el único que esta mal eres tu Potter, por que eres un engreído de mierda que cree que todo el mundo le tiene que rendir pleitesía.

Las últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como si fueran golpes de martillo mientras veía a su amigo salir por el retrato; era lo último que quería que le ocurriera, por nada en el mundo le gustaría perderlo, pero tenia que arruinar las cosas como siempre y todo por el miedo.

Subió a su habitación, no le apetecía ver a nadie en ese momento, lo único que quería era estar solo; nada en el mundo le importaba en ese momento.

Se podía pensar que James Potter nunca había sentido temor y menos en cuestiones amorosas pero como en todo siempre hay una primera vez y lamentablemente tenia que sucederle con una de las personas mas importantes para el, alguien con quien ha compartido la mayor parte de su vida.

Pero desafortunadamente las cosas tenían que pasar así, ya se arreglaría con el y después trataría de controlarse cuando estuviera a su lado o de lo contrario se alejaría definitivamente, primero muerto que confesarle sus sentimientos a Sirius Black

No podía contarle esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Remus, quería guardárselo para el, que fuera su secreto.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y como si fuera invocado Moony entro sigilosamente pensando que su compañero estaría dormido, pero lo encontró sentado en su cama, con expresión triste.

-¿Por qué no bajaron a cenar ni tu ni Pad,- pero al ver el rostro de su amigo inquirió con un dejo de preocupación -T pasa algo Prongs? que andas muy raro últimamente

-¿si?- inquirió con tono ausente, estaba un poco perdido

-sabes que te puedo ayudar en lo que sea –y el licántropo entornando los ojos añadió -¿es por Evans verdad?

El chico ni se inmuto al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo amor imposible; en quinto año le dejo bastante claro que no quería tener nada que ver con el.

-No es por Ella Moony, mejor déjame solo ¿si?

-como prefieras, pero sabes que yo te entiendo

-no me entiendes Remus, ni tu ni nadie así que déjame en paz -en su voz había una amargura desconocida hasta entonces, la cual le hizo constatar que se trataba de alguien muy importante para el

-¿seguro que no es por Lily, por que ya sabes que es mi amiga y yo...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpido por un James bastante exasperado

-Remus no es Evans quien me tiene así, es…

**OoOoOo**

Este fue el primer capitulo espero y no me haya quedado tan mal, me haría enormemente feliz que me dejaran un pequeño Rw diciéndome que les pareció, si les gusto o no, todas las opiniones serán bienvenidas.  
Bss  
Miss Molko

Prima de La genial Carla Gray, hermana mayor de MoonyGabriela, y mamá de Cloe.

Persona ligeramente desequilibrada en vacaciones.

Ex administradora de un grupo de Moony… ToT


End file.
